


like souls touching

by lavenderlotion



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Mid-Canon, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Yuugi, shut up,” Jounouchi rumbled at him, and Yuugi’s face went warm as he squeezed his eyes shut. “You’re thinking too loudly.”I told you that you were not being subtle,Yami told him, meanly, just to remind him of how Yami had teased him about watching Jounouchi all night.Then, before Yuugi could mumble the apology on the tip of his lips, Jounouchi rolled over onto his side and, with his very long arm, pulled Yuugi in against his chest.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	like souls touching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midrashic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrashic/gifts).



> i like these three WAY more than i could have expected considering the fact that i've never seen this show or interacted with the canon!!!

Yuugi didn’t sleep. Yuugi didn’t sleep  _ at all,  _ not with Jounouchi sprawled out in bed beside him during the best night of Yuugi’s life. Jounouchi, Yuugi had discovered, took up a lot of space when he slept, sprawling out until Yuugi had to curl up and tuck himself onto the very end of the mattress. Jounouchi was so big, so much bigger than Yuugi, who spent the night with his eyes open and Yami in his mind as he watched Jounouchi sleep. 

Jounouchi slept like he did a lot of things. 

Yuugi thought he seemed to do it with everything he was, taking up _all_ the space on the bed. Yuugi had dreamt about it, maybe, a few times—and it didn’t _matter_ what Yami said, it was _only_ a few times!—but he hadn’t ever dreamt of Jounouchi taking up _so_ _much_ space. He definitely hadn’t imagined that he would be so cramped up, since his bed wasn’t even small! 

Maybe it was because Jounouchi was so big. Yuugi was so small next to the boy and he felt smaller still, having to tuck himself up tight so Jounouchi didn’t push him off the bed with his sprawled limbs. 

He wasn’t going to complain, though. 

When Jounouchi had first shown up, eyes dark as they often were after his father hurt him, Yami had told him to be brave, and Yuugi had whispered, “Share with me, Jounouchi-kun,” before he’d lost his nerve.

Jounouchi’s eyes had gone  _ really  _ wide and Yuugi had tried not to get his hopes up, because it was just an offer to share his bed so Jounouchi wouldn’t have to sleep on the floor again. Which was why, obviously, Jounouchi had been so excited when he said yes!

_ Silly, _ Yami reprimanded, his voice loud in Yuugi’s mind and the otherwise quiet room. Yuugi had thought that Jounouchi wasn’t very loud in his sleep, but now, sleeping so close, he heard every breath Jounouchi took, every muffled sigh that fell from his lips. 

_ I’m not being silly! _ Yuugi protested with a pout, looking over to where Yami was sitting on his armchair. His arms were crossed over his chest, like when he was frustrated.  _ Yami, I’m not being silly. _

_ Why do you think he was so eager to say yes? _

_ The floor isn’t very comfortable, Yami, _ Yuugi told him plainly, shutting his eyes so he could go back to ignoring him without rolling his eyes like he wanted to. 

Only Yuugi’s eyes were shooting back open only a second later, because Jounouchi made a sweet shuffling noise and then coughed, quietly, and started moving around. 

“Yuugi, shut up,” Jounouchi rumbled at him, and Yuugi’s face went  _ warm _ as he squeezed his eyes shut again. “You’re thinking too loudly.”

_ I told you that you were not being subtle, _ Yami told him,  _ meanly,  _ just to remind him of how Yami had teased him about watching Jounouchi all night. 

Then, before Yuugi could mumble the apology on the tip of his tongue, Jounouchi rolled over onto his side and, with his very long arm, pulled Yuugi in against his chest. 

Yuugi squeaked embarrassingly but he didn’t move. He didn’t move  _ at all  _ as Jounouchi’s giant frame shuffled around and tucked him against his chest, and he didn’t move when one of Jounouchi’s heavy legs fell over his own and pinned him to the bed. 

Oh dear.  _ Oh dear,  _ Jounouchi was so heavy. He was  _ so big,  _ and he was pinning Yuugi to the bed which meant that he couldn’t move. He didn’t  _ want  _ to move but he also  _ couldn’t, _ because Jounouchi was in his bed and was  _ holding him,  _ his hand sliding across his bare side to settle big and warm and heavy against his back. 

“Jounouchi,” Yuugi whispered, his voice shaking. 

“Sleep, Yuugi,” Jounouchi whispered into his hair, and the way his lips brushed across his forehead stole his breath. 

“W-What are you doing?” Yuugi asked, and meant to ask more when Yami crawled onto the bed and hovered over Jounouchi’s body until Yuugi could see him from the corner of his eye. 

Before he got to continue, Yami emphatically said,  _ Tell him now! _

“Too much!” Yuugi said, too loud and too sudden, and when Jounouchi tried to pull away, Yuugi made a  _ desperate  _ noise and reached forward to tangle his fingers into his big sleep shirt and keep him close. 

“Yuugi?” Jounouchi asked, worry in his voice.

“N-not you,” Yuugi whispered. He moved forward, slowly, so could press his face against Jounouchi’s shirt. 

Jounouchi hummed as he held him closer. Yuugi felt like he was going to float out of his skin, felt like he did when he realized he wasn’t alone in his body, only it was so much better because Jounouchi was there. He was big and he was warm, and he was wrapped around Yuugi in a way that made his heart race and his blood  _ boil.  _

But the calm couldn’t last. It  _ never  _ lasted, stuck sharing a body. 

_ You need to tell him, _ Yami demanded quickly, and Yuugi ignored him to hold Jounouchi tighter. 

Yuugi frowned but hid it in Jounouchi’s chest.  _ No I don’t!  _

_ Yes you do or I will do it for you, _ Yami said calmly, in the still tone of voice that meant he was serious. 

_ Yami! That isn’t fair! _

_ This isn’t fair either! _ Yami shouted, and Yuugi’s ears rang with the result of his anger. 

He took a deep breath as he forced away Yami’s feelings. They were not his own even though sometimes they felt like they were. Yuugi knew what Yami meant, and he knew why he was saying it. Yami wanted Jounouchi too.  _ They  _ wanted Jounouchi, but Yuugi didn’t know if he was ready. 

Yuugi had only asked for Jounouchi to stay in his bed because of Yami. But Yami thought Yuugi needed to do this and... he would. 

He was just scared. 

He was so, so scared. 

“What did you say?” Yuugi asked quickly, pulling back to look at Jounouchi when he realized the gentle brush against his forehead had been Jounouchi’s lips. 

But Jounouchi didn’t answer right away. He dropped his eyes to Yuugi's chest, which made him want to cover up. 

He didn’t, and Jounouchi didn’t look up. Yuugi took a deep breath, and told himself he could be brave. He could be brave for Yami, for himself, for Jounouchi and for everything they could be together.

It didn’t matter how scary it was. He could do it. 

“Please, Jounouchi-kun?”

Jounouchi slowly looked up. His eyes were  _ so warm  _ that Yuugi never wanted to look away from them. He could get lost in them, he thought, like how he often lost himself looking into Yami’s eyes. Jounouchi’s eyes were different, darker, and Yuugi loved them just as much. 

“You fit in my bed like you were made for it.”

“But Jounouchi... we’re in  _ my _ bed,” Yuugi reminded him, his forehead creasing with a frown as Yami rolled his eyes behind Jounouchi’s head. “Are you feeling alright? Are you ill?”

“No!” Jounouchi said, loud and shrill, and Yuugi frowned deeper. Was Jounouchi lying to him? 

_ Yuugi, you know that Jounouchi wouldn’t lie to you, _ Yami told him seriously, pushing himself off the bed and pacing back and forth through their room.  _ He wants to kiss you! _

“You want to kiss me?” Yuugi asked, staring at Jounouchi through wide, startled eyes. 

Jounouchi’s eyes went wide, too, and Yuugi stared at the other boy as the other boy stared at him. He held his breath and counted the seconds as his heart rate echoed in his ears. Yami came to a stop to stare at him, standing directly in Yuugi’s line of sight and grounding him. Yuugi was glad for it,  _ so _ glad for it, because he felt like he was going to fly out of his very own skin. 

“Y-yes,” Jounouchi breathed, his breath hitting Yuugi’s nose. Oh. Oh, Jounouchi was very,  _ very  _ close. Yuugi didn’t remember him getting  _ that  _ close. He hadn’t always been that close, that Yuugi knew. “Yes,” Jounouchi said again, confident and every bit the powerful boy Yuugi had fallen in love with before Jounouchi had even liked him. Like a promise, Jounouchi said, “I want to kiss you.”

_ Put your hand on his waist, _ Yami ordered, and Yuugi blushed as he listened. Jounouchi’s waist was warm against Yuugi’s fingers, warmer still when he slipped them under Jounouchi’s shirt to press against his skin. 

“Fuck,” Jounouchi gasped, and his fingers dug into the Yuugi’s back and that—

That was enough to push him over the edge. He rushed into motion, straining forward to press his lips in a clumsy press against Jounouchi’s mouth. His heart was racing so loudly in his ears it was all he could hear, all he could  _ feel _ as it pounded against his rib cage until slowly, so slowly, it felt like he could feel everything.

Jounouchi’s lips were warm and rough against his own. The edge of his bitten-down nails dug into his skin. The hair on Jounouchi’s calf tickled his toes and his thighs were warm against Yuugi’s thighs. He felt everything, all at once, and it was the most amazing thing ever. 

Yuugi gasped as Jounouchi’s teeth scraped against his lip. He opened his mouth as he angled his head back and Jounouchi made a noise that boiled his blood and made his belly hot and heavy with arousal. He kissed back and  _ kissed back,  _ copying anything that felt good until Jounouchi was making the same desperate noises Yuugi was. 

“W-Who am I kissing?” Jounouchi mumbled against his lips, breath hot. “Yuugi or other-Yuugi?”

“Both of us,” they said together, Yuugi and Yami pressing forward to steal another, wetter kiss as one. 

“Fuck yeah,” Jounouchi groaned before he kissed Yuugi again. 

_ God,  _ kissing Jounouchi wasn’t like anything Yuugi had felt before. It felt like fire was crawling along his skin, urged on through his heated blood. Yuugi pressed closer, pressed so close he couldn’t  _ get  _ any closer because it was impossible to tell where he ended and where Jounouchi began, and then he  _ still  _ pressed closer because neither of them had ever been afraid to tackle the impossible. 

Kissing Jounouchi felt a culmination of everything Yuugi had ever wanted and he ached that he couldn’t share it directly with Yami. Only that wasn’t true, was it? Because Yami was there with him, was  _ always  _ there with him, a mirrored piece of his soul he hadn’t known he'd been missing until he’d lived a lifetime without him. 

But, Yuugi realized as Jounouchi pulled back to suck in a deep breath and push out a noise that made him  _ ache,  _ Yami  _ was  _ there with him and Jounouchi wanted them  _ both.  _ It was perfect, Jounouchi was perfect and Yami was perfect and Yuugi was just so glad he’d found two perfect people he fit with so well. 

_ Tip your head back, _ Yami ordered, so he did, and he moaned loudly when Jounouchi took it as the invitation Yami meant it to be and licked into his mouth. 

It was all so perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
